


Guardian Angel

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Michael kills them obvi, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, someone does die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "What about a really possessive Michael Myers. Like the reader is getting flirted with and is getting really uncomfortable by the advances. But Michael is a possessive boyfriend so it doesn't end well for the person flirting with the male reader."





	Guardian Angel

It's no secret Michael follows you when you on occasion when you go out. You can't necessarily get him to go with you when you actually  **want** him to tag along, but every once in a while Michael will watch you leave the house and decide that he wants to come with.

Not at your side of course, but from a distance. 

As odd as the hobby is you don’t mind it. In fact it’s quite relieving to know the most dangerous man in Haddonfield had your back. Still...you wish Michael would actually start telling you  _ when  _ exactly he was following you.

For example, you don’t know The Shape is stalking you as you make your way to the store. You’d said goodbye to him as you’d headed out, and he didn’t even seem to have acknowledged your absence.

But now you desperately wish you knew for sure Michael was following you, because someone else was. And unlike your silent boyfriend, this new voyeur made his presence annoyingly known to you. 

He’s catcalling, although you’re almost positive his attentions are much more sinister. It’s likely the moment you stop walking, either to tell the man off or otherwise, he’ll pull a weapon and attempt to mug you.

So naturally, you don’t stop. At least not until you’re safely inside the 7/11. It seems you were right though, because your would be mugger doesn’t follow you inside the convenience store. 

You wait inside, even after you gather your snacks, and an energy drink. You wait until the pounding in your chest stops and your panicked breathing returns to normal

  
And by the time you purchase your items and leave, your follower is nowhere insight. A bit guiltily, you come to the realization that he must have gone off to harass some other poor soul out alone, unaware of the truth. 

Unaware that your boyfriend, Michael Myers, Haddonfield’s Shape and Boogeyman, had taken care of the man already. It wasn’t like Michael to have the foresight to see the man as little more than a threat to your wallet. That man had followed you, made you uncomfortable. He was more than deserving of death in his eyes. 

It was simple enough to, the man was easily provoked by Michael’s sudden silent appearance, and foolishly followed after the man shouting obscenities and demanding to know who exactly Michael was. 

And as soon as the man was lured far enough from the main road, away from your innocent eyes, it was quickly over. Michael’s steady fist wrapped around the mans throat, squeezing unrelenting, even as the man scratched violently at Michael’s hands, his nails leaving bloody tracks across the freshly torn skin.

When the scum stops breathing, Michael simply drops him onto the ground like the garbage he is. 

Michael turns and leaves as calm as ever. You’ve already left the store with your treats, in fact in the time it had taken Michael to kill the man, it’s likely you’re already back home, safe and sound in the Old Myers House.

Home, safe, and completely unaware of the man Michael had just killed for you.

**Author's Note:**

> have a request? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
